


My protector

by Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Alex Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Singer Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza
Summary: They are the most important person to each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> Here we go.  
> Please excuse my mistakes.

Alexandra Danvers is a big deal actress in Hollywood. She was 20 years when she got the role that made her famous today.   
She didn't even want to be an actress at first, she never thought she would be able to pull that... that thing actors are doing, the one where a person becomes an entire something/anything else in a blink of an eye, she admires that ability a lot about acting people. But to Alex, the most fascinating thing about movies and films has always been the sounds they produce at certain scenes, she's always appreciate how every sound always fit the particular scene. 

That is why in university Alex, found herself double majoring in Audio engineering and Business studies, because despite being fascinated by sound effects of films and movies she's always wanted to become a big shot businesswoman someday. That is the role she was sure she could pull, that's why she sacrificed every her school holidays since she started high school to shadow the most ruthless and successful CEO that is her best friend's mother Lillian Luther. Lillian, had taken Alex, under her wing since the older Danvers, girl showed an interest in business world, unlike her daughter Lena, who showed zero interest in her family business and chose to study medicine.

So Alex, was promised by her mentor that she will have a place in Luther-Corp after she graduated. But being the woman who likes being challenged, just three weeks before her graduation day Alex, is browsing through the internet in her laptop when she came across with the internship advertisement for sound engineers, lighting engineers and makeup artists for a new drama series that will start shooting in end October and it was already August... She quickly scanned through the advertisement and saw that the closing date is on that Friday and it was already Wednesday.  
Alex, chewed on her bottom lip and with a lightning speed she minimized the screen and went through her documents, double checking her CV and quickly send it to the email address that was provided from the advertisement and closed her laptop. She was suddenly nervous, but she called her younger sister who is studying music in Juilliard school in New York knowing she will be calm just at hearing her voice.

On Tuesday, the following week Alex, is on her way to her room which she shares with Lena. She's chattering with her other friend who she met in her first day in Stanford, they were sharing few classes since Susan Vasquez was studying Information Technology they quickly clicked together and soon found out that they have more in common besides being both hella gay. 

"There's nothing exciting more than scaring incompetent old men by just looking at them!" Alex, exclaimed  
"You glare! And that is not exciting more than actually kicking their asses, you know with all the training I will get in the FBI." Susan, smirked.  
These two like to brag and/or tease each other about their future careers, Alex, being promised a position to one of the biggest corporates in US and Susan being already recruited by FBI due to her magnificent skills in hacking.  
Alex, rolled her eyes; "you will not be kicking asses that is for actually agents, all you will have to do is seat your dumb ass in a stuffy office and hack people. Lemme tell ya, that is BORING!" Alex, had sad trying not to laugh at her now scowling friend. Before Vasquez, can come with her own come back, Alex's phone rang shutting her up further.

"Danvers" Alex, answered seriously and Vasquez, rolled her eyes at her seriousness.  
....  
"This Thursday?" Alex, asked wide eyed. Vasquez raised her eyebrows only hearing one side of the conversation.  
...  
"No no, it's not a problem, I will be there."   
......  
"Yes, please send them via my email address"   
.....  
Yes, that's the one. Thank you for calling, bye..." Alex, dropped her phone and looked at it and fricked out; "ohw my god, ohw my god!" She said and took off to the direction of her room not explaining anything to Vasquez who was looking at her curiously.  
"What!?" Susan, asked running after her friend more concerned than curious now.

Alex, pushed the door and ran in their shared room and started pacing scaring the shit out of Lena.  
"What the fuck, Alex!? Are you trying to kill me?" Lena, said trying to comedown from her shock. Before the Denvers girl acknowledges her friend's question Vasquez, entered the room.   
"What is going on?" Lena, redirected her question to the newcomer now after not getting an answer from her best friend.  
"I don't know, she received a call and just fricked out after." Susan, said having no idea herself of what's going on.

"I'm going to New York, book me the next flight!" Alex , finally said grinning as she rushed to her wall drop to pack some clothes and this is what fricked Lena, having not noticed her grin she jumped into action herself; "I'm coming with you! What happened to Kara?" She asked as she pulled her own bag. And hearing Kara's name got Alex's attention back to the real world.

"No Lee, nothing happened to Kara. I'm sorry I scared you." Alex, apologized to her best friend softly and smiled at the sigh of relief that Lena, had let out.  
"A Maggie Sawyer, just called me and demanded my presence in New York City by Thursday as they want to to meet and ask me few questions. In simple words I applied to be an intern as a sound engineer in their company and I have an interview in Thursday." Alex, had explained.

Thursday has came, and true to her word, the Maggie Sawyer had emailed her the directions to the place and time of meeting. The place turned out to be an hour away from Kara's place and her younger sister volunteered to drive her there.   
At 12 o'clock Alex, entered the interview room, she quickly scanned the room with her eyes and noticed people sitting casually around. Despite of Kara, telling her to smile a little when she gets there, instead the older girl put on her business mask on that's the only thing she knows how to do especially when she's nervous and doesn't want to show it. The room quieten upon her arrival, she nodded her head and said "hello everyone, I'm Alexandra Danvers" as a greeting and introduced herself at the same time.

The first thing the interviewers noticed about this candidate is that besides being the only woman for this position, she's also the youngest, she's barely 20 and before her the youngest they had interviewed since they started these interviews yesterday was 25. First unlike the others who had been wearing suits and hills. The girl is rocking white sneakers, dark navy jean, white t-shirt under her opened black leather jacket and the long potion of her haircut is falling in her left ear. Secondly, the girl didn't move around to shake their hands, she just nodded her head unlike the others who had tripped over their foots moving to shake all of their hands.  
Maggie, who had called the girl and been impressed at how she answered her phone, she's more than impressed now. She spoke "welcome Ms. Danvers. I'm Maggie." The woman also introduced all her colleagues, there are six of them. Alex, acknowledges all of them with a nod and a little hint of smile.   
"Please take a seat." Maggie, said. Another thing about this girl, she waited for permission before taking a seat unlike others who ran to sit down after their clumsy hand shakes.  
"Thank you." Alex, had said sitting down.  
**wow, this girl!** Lucy Lane one of the interviewers thought also impressed by this young lady's manners.

"I want you to play along with me, Ms. Danvers." John, said smirking at the girl challengingly and shocking his colleagues, because John, had been quiet during these interviews and not to mention that what he says is not on the script for this interview.

Alex, pursed her lips hiding her smile at the challenge, "I don't have time to play around Mr. Jonnz." She said with a chilly voice and raised her eyebrows letting the older man know that she's in.

**Ohw my god!** Maggie, thought and subtly clenching her legs together, she can't believe she's being turned on by just hearing this girl's cold voice.

John grinned at the girl's answer, "ok" he said tapping at his tablet looking for something, here we go "if the most powerful man in the country killed your sister and get away with it because of his position what would do?"

Alex, narrowed her eyes and they become cold again as John, finnished his hypothesis. **Wow** that's what the other five interviewers thought when they saw the reaction to the girl's face.  
"If I'd had to bring the whole America down with me to be in the same room with the man, I would and I would make sure he regrets not killing me first. My sister is my world." Alex, said the last part in almost a whisper, shivering at the thought of a man or anyone killing her Kara. She interrupted in her thoughts by the clapping of hands and looked up to see the guy that was introduced as Nathan, clapping his hands and others are just looking at her with surprised expressions she guess.

"We have found our Xander!" John, had exclaimed snapping his fingers to his colleagues.

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever thought of becoming an actress?" The woman Lucy, asked.

"No, I think you need to be extremely talented for that." Alex, said respectfully.

"You're a natural Ms. Danvers, you just did something that actually actors couldn't do." John, said.

"I don't believe that, I just put my training into action. Alex, shrugged.

"What training?" Maggie, asked too eager to found out more about this girl.

"Business." Alex, said simple.  
"Why sound engineering then?" Asked Wayne, whom Alex, knows now is a head engineer. 

"Besides the fact that to me, sound effects are the most fascinating thing in movies and films. The most important person to me wanted to study music so when I got in university and found out majoring in business studies only wasn't that challenging I decided to also major in audio engineering hoping I would be able to help her somehow in her music career.

"You got it girl!" Wayne, had exclaimed.  
"I want you to be the lead actress to this drama and I'm going to find you the best agent we have in this industry." John, said

"But, I'm not an actress." Alex, said shocked.  
"I will help you to be come the best they have in Hollywood." John, promised.  
"Uhm, please give me five minutes to think about this." Alex, asked.  
"We will all take 30 minutes break, let's get back here by 13h20." John, said and Alex, sprinted out of the room.  
"She's brilliant, good choice Jonnz." Pam, the assistance director who have been oddly quiet since the girl entered the room finally spoke.

"You just want me to take this role because, I will have to move here with you." Alex, said feigning annoyance.  
"Then tell me why you applied for this job in the first place when your office is waiting for you in Luther corporate?" Kara, said challgingly.  
"Because I don't want you to move to NCU, Juilliard is the best school for you, that's where you should and will finish your studies at."  
"I didn't tell you that, where did you get that? You always wanted to be a big shot CEO. Are you sure about this? You know the pressure the media and paparazzi will put on you, are you ready for that?" Kara, asked.  
"I'm not some big star celebrite Kar." Alex, rolled her eyes.  
"You will be soon, I know because you excell in everything you do."   
"Then you will be there to ground me. You always do, and if this doesn't work out I will always have a place at LutherCorp, I've been told. 

"Of cause, but this time will not be the case, because Lillian will kill me when she find out I let you do this." Kara, said grimacing.  
Alex, chuckles "don't worry I can handle angry Lillian, I will let you deal with Mom, she almost killed me when you told her you wanted to study music. You're my Supergirl, promise me you will protect me from her."

"Of cause Agent Scully, I will always protect you, I love you after all. Let's go to get fresh air before you have to go back in. I will buy you lunch to the most expensive restaurant around before I send you back to California.

"I have a feeling, I will pay for that later." Alex, said suspiciously.  
"Of cause, you will pay by ordering me food the whole 2 years left for me to finish school, because you can't cook shit.  
"But I already pay for your pizzas every Friday!" Alex, exclaimed.  
"That's because, you left me alone and stranded in New York City."  
"Hey I did that because I love you!" Alex, said putting her arm around Kara's neck and kissed her head while heading to the entrance door.  
"That is why you're paying for the Friday pizzas, you love me.

The Danvers women didn't notice the two older women watching and eavesdropping on their serious turned banter conversation.  
"There goes your crush." Lucy, said patting Maggie, on the shoulder as they watched the girls disappear out the door. Maggie, shook her head, "she's a kid what was I even thinking." She said.  
"If it's any consolation, I think the blonde kid is cute too. God we really need to get laid." Lucy, chuckles.

"What is your decision Ms. Danvers?" John, had asked when they get back in.  
"I'm taking it, that's if you pledge to train me well." Alex, said sternly.  
Gone was the soft girl that Maggie and Lucy had witnessed in the waiting room, this Alex, before them now was Alexandra, the businesswoman and she meant business, her authoritarian voice was not to be mistaken, and Maggie, almost came undone.

"Okay. Let's start next Monday. The shooting of the story doesn't start until the end October. I think we will have enough time to gear you up." John, said with confidence.  
"Uhm... I... can we make it that week, next week is my graduation week. I really have to go back to Stanford tonight." Alex, said suddenly nervous about all this.  
Even, Pam, the oldest person in the room thought the girl was cute when she's nervous, **She's just a kid after all.** Pam, thought

"Sure, I will see you then. In the meanwhile I will arange for your agent and sort out paperwork, I will give her your contacts details and you two will discuss everything else alone. But first thing that Monday, I want you here." John, said.

"I will be here, thank you sir." Alex, said as John, walk towards her, she also stood from her chair.  
"I'm looking forward to working with you Ms. Danvers." John, said shaking her hand as she hold his with her own firm hand shake, that didn't surprised John, at all.  
"I'm looking forward to it too." Alex, said actually smiling too.  
If Maggie wasn't sitting down, she's sure her legs would have failed her at that smile.  
"I will let you go now, thank you for doing this." John, said.  
"Thank you sir. Thank you everyone, enjoy the rest of your day. Bye." Alex, said nodding and turn to leave the room. She heard the chorus of thanks, and "have a safe flight to California." From Lucy, Alex, smiled at woman and she was gone, leaving Maggie, out of breath.

That is how Alexandra Danvers became an actress....  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Now 6 years in the industry she's won multi awards for being the best actress and has gained respect from the fellow actors and actresses.   
Alex, is known as the most aloof and coldest celebrity in Hollywood. She became best buddies with John, as they worked together for four years in that drama series. John, has also won his fair share of awards as a best director for that series.

Paparazzi has been on her ass since the first day, but they got nothing from her. She's also the most private person known in this industry considering her age, but fame did nothing to change who she is.  
She's been living with her sister since she moved to Ney York. Her sister who's now doing wonders in her music career, that in her second album is nominated for the best new artist and best album of the year in Grammy awards. Alex, is confident that her sister will win. These two had become closer than ever. Kara, is known as Kay-Dee, no one actually know her last name except for those are closed to her. So the public doesn't know these two are actually sisters.

There have been rumours that Alex, is dating Doctor Luther, since she's always going out with her once in a while when they're are not busy. Lena is quickly becoming the best plastic surgeon, she has famous patients. But that rumour died when Alex, revealed that they are actually best friends and Lena, is straight.

Alex, had slept with many women in this industry, though all those relationships lasted not more than one nights, Maggie included and was left with broken heart though Alex, had made it clear to her that she didn't do relationships, Maggie, had hoped the younger girl would change her mind. The longest relationship Alex, had ever had lasted for one week. It was with her first agent Kelly Olsen and after that John, had found her the current one Querl Dox, known as Brainy in the industry.  
#######################################

Tomorrow is a big day for Kara, Grammy awards day and she's so so nervous, she can't even eat. 

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I will always be so proud of you. Please just relax, you're the best singer I know and you're my favorite." Alex, said.   
She woke-up with Kara, crawling into her bed that morning and Alex, had teased her, "what, bad dream?" She asked as she spooned her sister and she was answered with an elbow on her stomach.

"You know what I told my fans, I would do if I won at least one category?" Kara, asked snuggling to Alex's neck, they are sitting on the couch now waiting for their mother's arrival. Eliza, always make sure she support her daughters, especially in big days like this one.  
"That you will wed everyone of them?" Alex, joked

"Ha! How'd you guessed?"  
"I know you better than anyone else in this world, that's also how I know you will tell me anyway." Alex, grinned. "You didn't promise them marriage, did you? 

"My big sis, is handful enough alone, I could not survive another whole lot of wives and husbands waiting for my attention."  
"Mhm..." Alex, hummed.  
After a few seconds of silence Kara, spoke; "I told them that I would reveal, my really identify or who's this important person I always dedicate my songs to." Kara, said sheepishly.

**There goes my little mystery** Alex, thought.  
"It's still a wonder how people never made connection between Kara Danvers and Kay-Dee. It's either those really know you are loyal enough to wait for you to be ready to come out to the world or they are stupid enough to notice you are the same person glasses or no glasses. 

You're going to win both though and you're going to take me to Hawaii, for a whole week.  
Kara, just hummed at that.  
********************************************************

"Do you feel that love in the building? This is love, this is life, this is living, this is light and all because of music. Music is so powerful. So you see, we’re gonna have an incredible time tonight, this is just the beginning.

I wanted everyone in here who might be feeling a little nervous, might be feeling a lot of energy — just let your shoulders drop, just know that I got you. I’m gonna take care of you tonight......"

As much as Kara, love Lady Gaga, who's a host for tonight's event, she tuned out and stop listening to her opening speech.  
Kara, had walked through the red carpet with Eliza that night, while Alex, arrived with Lena.   
Back to the media and paparazzi, Alex, think they're useless, if things happen in front of their nose and they can't notice or make connection. 

1\. Alex, in her speeches always thank or dedicate her awards to the most important person in her life. And the media always go crazy about it trying to find out who's this mysterious person. The same thing happens to Kara, when she dedicate her songs to the most important person in her life and thank her for always being there for her.

2\. They failed to notice that the woman Alex, walked with in red carpet in her first Oscars is the same woman that walked with Kara, in MTV awards just a few months later and is the same woman walked with Kara, today in her first Grammy awards.

3\. Kara and Alex, share the same address and no one ever noticed.

4\. Alex, attends all of Kara's concerts, never miss one. No one ever questions that. Or maybe they think she's just some fan.

"Useless" is the only word Alex, see fit.

Anyway the night went on, Alex and Kara's crew among others went crazy when it was their girls turn to perform that night just before the announcement of the categories she's nominated for. She's performing the song named "my protector" in her new album.

And then finally, one of the most important categories was announced "best album of the year" and the nominees were listed. I don't think any of Kara's people actually heard what the presenter said before she delightedly announced "The best album of the year! Goes to...... and the was silence, people waiting in anticipation. "The Protector!" by KaaaayyyyyyDeeeeeee the noise was deafening after that and no one saw Kara wrapped and clinging around Alex, and Alex repeatedly kissing her temple and her nose before she handed the now crying younger Danvers to her mother to walk her to the stage joining her crew.

"Wow, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much. Hi, everyone. Thank you to the Grammy voters for this incredible honor and thank you to everyone who worked so hard in creating this album, my team I love yall thank you. I thank god for my family, my beautiful mother here, my friends, my fans for bringing me so much happiness and support, my wonderful protector who inspired every song in this album to the title of it, thank you. Have a beautiful evening. Thank you for tonight. This is incredible." Kara, rambled giving her thank you speech.

Kara, barely made it back to her seat when the presenter announced "the best new artist of the year" and her name was called again. This time she cried on her mother's shoulder. The crowd waited for her to show up to the stage but the singer was busy crying. Eliza, tried nudging her but the girl wouldn't budge. **The things that this kid make me do! This is the most dramatic I have ever done** Alex, thought as she went to lift her sister and carry her to the stage.

"The things you make me do, they will not fear me now anymore." Alex, said and playfully glared at her sister.  
Kara, tearfully chuckled and snuggled to the older woman's neck as she carried her to the stage. 

"I am so proud of you, you know that?" Alex, said as she wiped the tears from the girl's cheeks, being careful not to ruin her makeup. Kara, nodded. The audience went crazy and the cameras were flashing like crazy and fans outside who watched everything on big screens were also going crazy everything was crazy. Imagine everyone witnessing the mighty Alexandra Danvers publicly showing affection to someone! 

Alex, kissed Kara's forehead and went to leave so Kara, can receive her trophy, but Kara, held her wrist and signaled for Alex, to wait for her....

"Thank you, Thank you so much again. I don't know what to say. She said to the audience and turn to Alex, Thank you for being my legs when mine actually failed me. The audience laughed. And she continued; and they say you're the coldest thing in town, but you're the warmest, bravest, softest and caring person I have ever know... She looked to the crowd again. I thank my team and my family and fans for the love you show me. I appreciate this moment, this award, that's why I'm gonna give it to the person who's behind everything I do most importantly my success in music. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. She looked at Alex. I love you so much. You deserve this." Kara, said and hand the trophy to Alex, who shed few tears.

"There goes my reputation. She's making me cry in front of everyone now. I love you too" Alex, said and the whole room caught that.  
#######################################

For months news were about who's Kay-Dee to Alex Danvers or who's Alex to KD.  
Some said they're dating some said they are married, but NO one assumed they were sisters and the two stars didn't comment to the rumours. They just loved each other the way they know how. The only thing changed now, they were not hiding anymore and Alex, became from being the coldest to being the loving in Hollywood.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
